Everything We Had
by TorieRAWR
Summary: The Zombie Apocalypse has hit the United States. What was supposed to be a summer they couldn't forget turned into a summer they wished had never happened.
1. Chapter 1

A summer in the sun was all that was expected of Summer 2012. Unfortunately that's not what they got. The first reports came from Florida. A man eating the face off of another man. A doctor spitting blood. Strange rashes. 10 reports all in one week. All in Florida. They started in Miami and moved north. Florida's water supply had been compromised. Something had gotten into the residents systems. The first large scale outbreak was at the happiest place on Earth. Disney World. It was a good thing Walt wasn't alive to see this.

A 12 year old boy attacked his father, biting his arm and tearing out a chunk of skin the size of a softball. Then he went for the Mouse. The poor guy in the Mickey Mouse suit never stood a chance against the 12 year old, or the other four children who jumped him. Soon there was mass panic, people biting people. Police trying to usher people out as quickly as possible. The early signs weren't easy to see. Some people left with bites. Open wounds that had gotten infected. Cuts that were easily spread to.

Soon it wasn't just Florida. A plane went down over the city of Charlotte. The survivors weren't exactly survivors. Zombies were more like it. The disease was spreading fast and it seemed there was nothing anyone could do to stop it.

When the first reports of the outbreak hit Ohio people knew they couldn't just ignore it. People had already lost contact with friends and loved ones. Places were shutting down. People were leaving. But the more stubborn people stayed. Stubborn people like the Andersons. Blaine had begged and begged for his parents to just leave. But they maintained that they would be protected on their own land, and hell it was completely fenced in.

The Hummels had agreed that they would stay together against all odds. But when Blaine had worries about leaving his family behind Kurt elected to stay. He forced his father and Carole to leave, taking Finn and Rachel's family with them. They would be okay, they had left early enough. Kurt watched and waited, biding time. He collected the essentials they would need. They had all watched enough zombie movies to know that what they needed now was essentials and not extras.

While Blaine tried to convince his family to leave Kurt packed. His SUV was filled with boxes of dry goods, canned goods, non-perishables. Blankets and batteries, flashlights. He raided the stores, extra socks, leather gloves. He already had his whole outfit planned, right down to the calf high leather boots. Leather was hard to bite through, and if the reports were true, the zombies were the biting kind.

They spent three days extra in Ohio, trying to convince Blaine's parents to leave. But to no avail. Finally Kurt had to tell him, had to let him know that it wasn't safe anymore. Lima wasn't a big city, but it was close to some. That's when Blaine told him, his voice shaking and more scared than it should have been. "I haven't been able to get in contact with Cooper." And then it all came rushing out. How his parents believed Cooper was fine, that he was smart and capable. And that he would come back to the house. It broke him, the look on Blaine's face, and Kurt almost told him they could stay. That everything would be alright. But he knew better.

"Then we'll find him." Kurt said, more reassurance in his voice than he truly felt. Blaine blinked in response before throwing himself into Kurt's arms. "Okay." He whispered. He pulled away and turned around, taking one final look at the house, studying it as if capturing a picture. He turned back, his stance firm and his feet grounded. "Let's go." Blaine murmured. He grabbed his jacket from the hood of Kurt's car and slipped it on. Kurt nodded at him and walked around to the driver's side before getting in.

They didn't even make it out of Lima before they saw it. Rather, saw them. Blaine's eyes almost popped out of his sockets and Kurt swore he felt the bile rising in his throat. "He never stood a chance." Blaine breathed as Kurt slowed the car. The wheel chair was tipped to the side, Artie's lifeless body still strapped to it. The brunette girl looked back at the car, moaning before turning back to Artie and taking another bite. "Sugar Motta." Kurt said. His hand twitched to the rifle that rested against his thigh and he lowered his window. "Hey Sugar." He called and aimed at her head, shooting her once in the skull.

Sugar's body slumped against the wheel of the chair her eyes wide and vacant. Kurt swallowed and put the window back up, his throat tight as he stared back at her. "She was our friend." Kurt whispered as he fitted the gun back against his thigh. "No, Kurt. She was a zombie, she was already gone." Blaine murmured placing his hand on Kurt's thigh. He rubbed a soothing circle and Kurt smiled softly.

They were distracted by each other until they heard the knock on the window, both jumping, Kurt's hand moving to the gun. He let it relax however at the sight of the two faces on the other side of the window. Blaine was about to lower his window, a bright grin on his face when Kurt stopped him. "We don't know." Kurt whispered and Blaine just gaped at him before nodding. Kurt turned back to the window and looked at Brittany and Santana. "Have you been bitten?" He asked them, his voice carrying through the glass.

"Are you f- Kurt. Our car broke down on our way out of town. You let us in right now or I swear I will go all Lima Heights on your ass." Santana said, her speech followed by a string of Hispanic curse words that Kurt just rolled his eyes at. "Do you have any supplies? Guns." Kurt swallowed, forcing this next part out without looking at the girls. "We can't afford to take on any extras." Santana just smirked at him and held out her backpack and showed him the supplies she had before swinging another bag into view, this one filled with ammunition for the two guns. "Where did you get all that?" Kurt asked as he simultaneously unlocked the car doors and allowed the two girls entrance. "Are you really questioning her, Kurt?" Blaine asked. His tone was a little amused and he turned around to greet Brittany who was pulling out a coloring book from her own bag.

Kurt watched the girls for a moment before turning around and starting the car again. "Anyone dead that we should know about?" Kurt asked as he turned the corner and made his way out of the town. "Brit's parents didn't make it. I told her they're on vacation." Santana said, her voice tired as she leaned back against the seatback. "We just saw Artie, and Kurt shot Sugar. She was..." Blaine trailed off, looking out the window. Santana understood and silence fell again. "Anyone we know that's alive?" Blaine asked finally the sounds of Brittany coloring a quiet comfort to him.

They all paused, racking their brains for anything. "Rachel and Finn are with my dad and Carole. They should be fine." Kurt said. Deep down he knew anything could go wrong, but from what he heard the government had prepared for something like this. They had prepared for a long time for nuclear holocaust, total assimilation by acid rain, and zombie epidemics. "Last I heard Quinn was at Yale. She said she was getting out. But you never know." Santana's voice was distant, her newly repaired friendship with Quinn had left her vulnerable, hoping beyond anything that her friend was okay. Brittany piped up then. "Rory is home where the real leprechauns live. If he catches one he gets to have three wishes. Maybe he can make all the sadness go away."

Santana reached over and pulled Brittany close, pressing a kiss to her forehead before looking at Blaine from the backseat. "I heard the epidemic has only hit the US. Seems the world abandoned us. Hell even Canada shut down their border. They don't want any infected getting in." Her voice was hard, like she wanted to spit out the bad taste in her mouth. But nothing could wash that away.

They drove in silence for a while; the only sound the random murmurs from Santana to Brittany and the drone of the engine. Blaine watched the mile markers as they passed, the trees of Ohio making way to something more. He heard Santana about to speak up, her voice cut off by Kurt's shout. "That's Sam's truck." The entire group turned to stare out the window, looking at the mangled wreck that had at some point been Sam's truck. That might have still been Sam's truck if it weren't for the tree that it was currently wrapped around.

Kurt didn't mean to stop the car, his heart won out over his head, his need to see if their friend was still alive, or worse, hurt. But his head won out and stopped him from getting out of the car, making him pause and think before doing anything that could get him killed. His hand grasped his gun and he watched the car for a moment, looking for any signs of life. "I'll be right back." He said turning to Blaine and giving him a look that screamed stay. "I'm coming too King Gay you can't do this alone."

Santana gave Kurt a hard look and loaded up her own gun before carefully stepping out of the car. She let Kurt go first, watching the woods behind the car and edging carefully behind him. The pair reached the car and Santana nodded for him to look inside, the busted windows gave a clear view into the front and back seats. There was blood, but no sign of Sam, remains or otherwise. "The doors open." Kurt said as they edged along the front to the opposite side that was more obscured by the woods.

It all happened so quickly that Kurt didn't even remember blinking. One second they were alone and then Sam was there, bloody and moaning and certainly not human. And he hesitated. Because how was he supposed to shoot hit friend, kill his friend. Sugar was one thing; he hadn't known her that well, but Sam. Sam was a whole other can of worms. Countless afternoons playing video games with the blonde, high fiving when their team beat Finn and Puck's, sharing chips and buffalo wings on those rare nights when Kurt was just one of the guys. It was his hesitation that almost killed him. The want and need for Sam to just be okay, for everything to just be okay. Because Sam's eyes were still there, not yet clouded over by the infection.

The shot rang out and Santana started cursing, turning on Kurt in anger. "What were you thinking; he could have killed us both!" Her voice was high pitched and shrieky as she laid in on him, but Kurt wasn't listening. He was instead watching Sam's still form; his body slumped against a tree, blood leaking from the bullet wound in the center of his skull. Kurt stayed quiet as his eyes swept over the familiar face, his heart clenching. This was the first time the entire thing felt real. That his friends and loved ones really could die and at any time, by anyone.

Kurt finally looked up at Santana who had finished her tirade and was just staring at him. "We should. We should burn his body. Make sure no one else. You know." He said his voice broken, sounding equally as tired as Santana's had been earlier. He knew now that she had seen Brittany's parents turn. Had probably killed them herself. He watched the girl before him, watching her nod and pat her pocket for a lighter. She tilted the flame onto some moss before tossing it at Sam's body, watching the fabric of his shirt light, the Star Wars logo burning beneath the flames.

They stood there watching his body catch and light, head's filled with memories and thoughts and wishes and what ifs before they turned and walked back to the SUV. Blaine's eyes met Kurt's and the brunette just shook his head, watching Blaine swallow and nod slightly. He was glad Blaine didn't have to see it, didn't have to see Sam like that. Because it was too much, just too much. He needed Blaine to believe that Cooper was alive, that his parents would be okay, because if Blaine could believe that, then maybe he could believe that he would see his own dad again, and that he would see Finn and Carole and hell even Rachel. Someone had to believe, because he sure as hell was starting to doubt everything. Including himself.

**End of Day One**


	2. Chapter 2

It should have been unsettling driving through the dark and quiet, his headlights dimmed to the lowest setting to ensure they wouldn't come across any unwanted visitors. Too bad Kurt's head was swimming with memories of his loved ones, his friends, the people he had left behind, the people he had no hopes of ever getting to properly say goodbye too. His mind constantly flowed back to Sam, the lifeless body that used to contain so much spirit. He could still hear the sound of Sam's voice in his head, the lilt in his voice when he sang. And his goofy smile, trouty mouth. He looked up in the mirror, focusing on Santana who was curled around Brittany in the back seat. Worry lines creased her forehead and he wondered for a moment if it was worry over Brittany, or Sam. Because she had dated him, and you don't just forget the people who mattered in your life. You couldn't. It wasn't possible.

The sun rose too quickly and he was still not tired, adrenaline coursed through him and he couldn't remember what it was like to sleep. His bed, the warmth of his blankets that he would never feel again, the pillows fluffed to perfection. Everything perfect like it was supposed to be, but instead everything was broken, falling apart and far from perfect. He could see the cracks in the surface and he knew they weren't things that were easily set right. The world was literally ending, instead of worrying about what would happen in a couple months he was worrying about making it to the next day, living to see another morning and making sure Blaine was there to see it rise with him.

Kurt knew he was underestimating Blaine, keeping him safe and tucked away when his boyfriend was completely capable of fending for himself. He was stronger than him, physically at least, Blaine's countless hours of boxing had in fact toned his muscles, making him stronger than Kurt by a lot. But Kurt still felt protective over him; above all else he needed to know that Blaine was going to be alright in the end, that nothing would hurt him. He still remembered all too clearly the look on Blaine's face when they had explained what happened. That Sam had been bitten and that Santana had shot him. The tense look on his face, the taut string of muscles on his neck and the swallow that looked like Blaine was trying to swallow down emotions and not just saliva.

Everything was quickly falling apart as he realized they had a _body count_. It wasn't just a game anymore; they had already killed two people, two of their friends. And at least three of their friends were dead. Kurt swallowed back the lump in his throat, he tried to promise himself that everything was going to be okay, but he just couldn't lie to himself like that. He practically scoffed out loud at the thought, that they were just going to all wake up and this was going to be a big dream. A nightmare really, that they would go to Glee rehearsal and everything would be okay again. But it wouldn't be. Nothing would ever be the same again, and deep down he knew it. Things were changing, and it was up to them to change and adapt faster, because if they didn't they wouldn't make it to the next day.

"Kurt?" The voice was softer than he'd ever heard it before, a slight vulnerability in it that he had never heard and he resisted the urge to completely turn around in his seat and gape at Santana. "Do you wanna let me drive? So you can get some sleep too?" The girl asked her voice completely void of the tone it had earlier, a transition so quick Kurt was sure he had imagined it. "Yeah, that'd be nice." He murmured his voice low so he wouldn't wake Blaine.

The stretch of rode in front of them was abandoned, and he stopped the car, both waiting for a few moments before getting out and switching, their guns taut in their hands. "Thanks Santana." Kurt murmured; sleep overcoming him as he settled into the backseat. "No problem. I just couldn't sleep anymore." The vulnerability was back, if only for a split second before she put the car in drive and pulled off. The highway had more and more abandoned cars and Kurt found himself counting each one as they passed before his eyes finally flitted shut.

It was shouts and doors slamming and guns firing that woke him. Kurt's eyes opened to something he had hoped was only a nightmare. Santana and Blaine stood in front of the car. Firing. Guns going off almost simultaneously as they shot zombie after zombie. They had all seen the zombie movies, Kurt and Blaine's guilty pleasure was the Walking Dead but nothing could prepare them for this. The hordes, the people, the sounds. Kurt reached for his own gun only to have his hands wrenched free by Brittany. "Brittany I have to go help them!" Kurt said, his voice higher than normal as his eyes moved from Brittany to Blaine outside the car, outside of safety. "No Santana said for you to stay here, that the world needs more unicorns. We're supposed to stay here." Brittany said, her voice urgent and with more clarity than he had experienced in a while.

Kurt stayed hands clutching back to Brittany's as he watched in a mixture of aw and disgust. The way Santana and Blaine worked in tandem, watching each other's backs as they shot, reloaded their guns and fired again. He had really underestimated Blaine, by a lot. The curly haired boy was good, he had a steady hand and a good eye. When everything finally settled Blaine and Santana stood there, guns cocked and chests heaving.

"I never took you for a shooter, Blaine." Santana said an odd assortment of pride and surprise in her tone. Blaine just laughed his voice breathy and tired. "Yeah well, building cars isn't the only thing my dad did with me in the hopes of making me less gay." Santana grinned and clasped her hand on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine just grinned and nodded at Santana. The sight of Kurt getting out of the car caught his eye and he turned, the grin melting into something softer. "You're awake." He said as he shook Santana's hand off and walked over to his boyfriend.

Kurt just nodded, still a little awestruck and smiled back. "You're amazing, Blaine." He said quietly. They stood there for a moment, just watching each other. Feeling pride and love and gratitude all around them as their eyes connected. For the first time they really felt like they could be okay, that they would actually make it out of this. It wouldn't be easy, and if the sweat glistening on Blaine's tanned skin was any sign, it was going to be the hardest thing they ever did. Killing people would not come easily to them, but killing zombies had become something else entirely. "King Gay and Killer Gay can we get a move on? This shit is starting to smell and I do not need to add the smell of decaying zombie flesh to my list of familiar things."

Both boys stare at Santana as she climbs into the backseat, leaning over and kissing Brittany lightly on the cheek. "I couldn't imagine," Blaine starts, looking from the car to Kurt. "Knowing what she knows and having to pretend like nothing's wrong." He paused and took Kurt's hand, squeezing it tightly. "Anyone would do it for the one they love. In times like these you tend to break all your rules." Kurt said softly, his eyes dipped down from Blaine's eyes to his lips and he smiled before leaning forward and pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss. The lingering taste of Blaine on his lips was disturbed by the smell of metallic blood in the air and he shivered slightly. "Santana's right. Let's get out of here." Kurt said as he pulled away.

No one had really been feeling very hungry that morning, not after the carnage and the killings. Around noon however everyone's stomachs started grumbling and Kurt pulled the car over in a clearing. "We need to get out of the car anyway. Stretch our legs." As they all climbed out Kurt handed his gun to Blaine, he watched as his boyfriend cocked the safety back and aimed near the woods that were on the far side of them. "Blaine, Santana can you all do a perimeter, Brittany and I are going to unload some food, restack the provisions and see what we have left. We've got some miles to go before we hit the next town. We can find supplies there." Kurt said an easy tone of authority in his voice.

Santana and Blaine walked off, Blaine nudging her as she grumbled about who died and made Kurt king. "Well you do call him King Gay." Blaine said shrinking away as Santana shot him a look.

Kurt and Brittany worked in amicable silence, Kurt handing her the things to repack in boxes while he counted and kept track. "Brittany?" He asked after a moment and the blonde girl looked up smiling. "I just want you to know, that everything's going to be just fine." He said carefully. His eyes widened and he had to force his gaping mouth to shut when Brittany spoke. "The zombies aren't really going to go away, and we might not all be fine, but at least my parents don't have to worry about me anymore. Santana and I have each other, and now you and Blaine." Brittany's voice was gentle and she smiled genuinely. "It's a little scary, thinking that everyone we ever knew can become a zombie. But at least we have each other."

"Yeah, you're right Brittany. What's important is that we're together." Kurt murmured. He tore his eyes away from her to watch Blaine and Santana as they moved along the edge of the clearing; he could hear their laughter from here. Brittany turned and watched them too, he couldn't see the expression on her face but he assumed it matched his, a mix of love and envy. How they could be so carefree when everything was falling down around them.

After everything was counted and categorized to Kurt's high expectations and Blaine and Santana came back to the car the group stood there, eyes to the horizon. "Lunch?" Santana said after a moment and they all agreed. They opened up a couple tins of food, fruit bowls that would expire after a time, bread that had been something Kurt had grabbed on a whim and a can of beans that they shared between them. "We're going to need meat in our diets." Kurt said quietly as they sat on the grass by the car in a tight circle.

They all quietly agreed and Kurt laughed. "Now would be a great time to have the meat-a-phobic Rachel Berry in our midst." He shook his head, Santana rolling her eyes in amusement. "When we get into the next town we should probably find a book store or a library, get some books on edible plants or whatever. That way we're not going to die of starvation. If I'm going out in this damn world, I'm going out fighting."

They talked while they ate, about nothing, about memories. Everyone was careful not to mention the dead, or at least not out right, the awkward pauses they would make when they tried to talk around Sam or Artie or Sugar, the open and shutting mouth as they realized they were about to say something about a dead friend. After a lull in the conversation Santana looked at Kurt and paused. "Kurt. Where the hell are we going?" She asked her voice amused as it dawned on her that she didn't know. Blaine and Kurt quickly looked at each other, Blaine's eyes wide at Kurt.

"We're looking for Cooper. Blaine's brother." Kurt said quietly. Santana just stared at them both for a moment. "That didn't answer my question, gays. Where is he?" Her voice had lost the amused tone and her frown deepened as she realized that Kurt and Blaine didn't actually know. "You don't know." She intoned lightly, her lips tilting up into a sneer. "You're risking our lives for your brother when you don't even know if he's alive. Are you freaking kidding me?"

Blaine blanched, the color draining from his features and Brittany just leaned against him. "I- Santana." He stopped midsentence and his eyes widened and he reached for his gun. "Walkers." He said simply and they all got up, guns cocked, eyes alert and scanning the landscape for anyone else. "Blaine, Brittany. Car." Kurt said and nudged them to get in.

"We're not going to shoot are we?" Santana asked her eyes trained on the two walkers as they came over the ridge. They were out of range of their guns still and that was good so they could get away. "No. We're not. Car." He said again looking at her. "You're driving." Kurt handed her the keys and she nodded. He waited until she started the car before he turned and ran to the backseat. He climbed in and nodded for her to go and they sped off.

They were only half a mile away when the ringing of a phone could be heard. "Who bring a phone to the apocalypse?" Santana said exasperated as she looked around for the sound. "Blaine… isn't that yours?" Kurt asked carefully. Blaine's eyes were wide from the front seat and he reached into the glove compartment, his hand hesitating. "Answer it would ya!" Santana said rolling her eyes and huffing. Blaine carefully palmed the phone and answered the call, an unknown number flashing across the screen.

"Hello?" Blaine asked his eyes widening as the voice on the other end responded. "Cooper?"

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys thanks for reading this, I'm going to try to update twice a week and I'll let you know anything else on my Tumblr or you can follow the tag Code Name Charlie which is the tag I'll be tagging this fic with. Tell your friends and if you like it let me know! **


End file.
